Journey To Parenthood
by KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid
Summary: A Suburban Shootout story. Bill Hazledine and Jewel Diamond lost their virginities to each other and now are expecting a baby. Will they have support from their parents? Read to find out. Old Tom Hiddleston show! M for sexual content. R&R.
1. Prologue

Jewel entered the beautiful tent that Bill set up. Tonight was the night that she would lose her virginity and it was to the man that she loved. She loved the pan pipe music playing on the radio. It was so like him. He afterall did spend some time in Africa on a mission trip. He was on the ground sitting on some blankets and pillows surrounded him. She smiled and lowered herself to sit near him.

"Bill this is truly beautiful."

"Well this is our first time being intimate with anyone and I want it to be special."

"What about protection?"

"Jewel, I haven't been with anyone ever and you haven't so I thought that we can just let nature take it's course."

"But what if I get pregnant?"

"Jewel I asked you to marry me and you've accepted. We will never be with anyone else so why worry if we have a baby earlier than we planned."

"Bill how lucky did I get running into you that day?"

"I ask myself the same question love."

Jewel looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately. He opened his mouth and deepened their kiss. Tongues soon battled for dominance and she quickly won. When they broke apart for when air was necessary. They looked each other in the eyes and saw love and lust in them.

"I think this needs to go." Bill said pointing to her nightgown.

"I agree and I think your clothes need to go as well."

Bill looked into her eyes before he slid the straps of her nightgown down. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been."

That was all that he needed to hear and slid them down. He kissed every inch of exposed flesh. His fingers went up and down her body as her garment fell further down her body. His breathing quickened when he saw that she wasn't wearing panties underneath.

"Do you see something you like love?" She said seductively.

"Oh yes. I do Jewel. You look exquisite."

She blushed and then untucked his unbuttoned shirt out of his night pants. She saw the bulge underneath and licked her lips. She went underneath the waistband and lowered his night pants. She was pleased to know that he wasn't wearing any boxers. She moaned when she saw the impressive length her fiance had.

"Well, well. You're huge and how will that fit into me?"

"We'll take it slow alright love."

"Alright."

He brought her hands to her face and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss and he won dominance this time around. When they broke for air he laid her down on the blankets and pillows. He kissed her lips again and slowly and delicately memorized every inch of her body with his sweet and loving kisses. He proceeded with her neck. They already been necking before but now it meant something even more beautiful. He laved her neck and heard her moan in contentment. He moved his kisses down her chest and engulfed her right nipple. His right hand stimulated her left breast. Her moans grew louder in volume as he continued kissing down her body. Every glorious inch of her stomach. He dipped his tongue in her belly button and she giggled sensually. His hand left her breast and traveled down her legs and back up to her lower abdomin. Her eyes were closed as sensations coursed throughout her body. She had never felt this way before. His mouth went lower down her abdomin until finally she felt warm air near her core.

"Jewel, I want to taste you."

"As long as I return the favor."

That was all the reassurance that he needed. He put his fingers into his fiancee and smiled when he heard her moans of encouragement.

"Oh, Bill. That feels fantastic keep going."

He hooked his finger and hit her bundle of nerves.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ. Keep doing what you're doing!"

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his head to keep him there. She began screaming when he began to massage her clitoris. She quickly orgasmed. Her very first one that she didn't give herself. He drank all her juices and released his head from her legs. He smiled and she flipped him over.

"I believe it's my turn to taste you."

He smiled and moaned when she engulfed his penis into her mouth.

"Oh Jewel. Love that feels heavenly."

She began to blow and suck on his glorious penis. She already tasted some of his pre-cum and it was delicious.

"Oh Jewel. Keep going."

He thrusted his cock into her hot mouth and the sensation was making her wet again. His thrusts quickened as he approached his orgasm. She swallowed every last drop of his cum. He softened in her mouth and she released him with a pop.

She smirked when she laid next to him as he was still breathing deeply.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Jewel that was fucking fantastic."

"Well… what should we do next?"

"I'll give you a hint."

He rolled on top of her and she felt his penis near her center. It got hard again really quick. He looked into her eyes.

"Bill I'm ready. Just be gentle."

"I will try my best." He entered her and stopped at her barrier. "Jewel this will hurt at first."

"I know. I trust you."

That was all that he needed and he thrusted forward. She gasped in pain and displeasure.

"Jewel are you alright. We can stop."

"Don't you dare. My body just needs to adjust. Please."

He kissed her lips softly.

The pain quickly deminished and pleasure began to grow. She rolled her hips to let him know that he can continue.

He thrusted back out half way and then thrusted back in. Jewel wrapped her legs around his buttocks and her hands held onto his buttcheeks. They kissed passionately while they continued to make love. Jewel started to squeal as Bill continued to hit her bundle of nerves.

"Oh Bill that feels heavenly keep going."

"Darling you're absolutely beautiful when you look like this."

"Like what?"

"Being intimate with me. I don't think I have seen a more beautiful sight."

"Not even the beauty of Africa's sunsets."

"You're more beautiful."

Jewel nuzzled his neck and bit it playfully. That drove Bill wild and he began thrusting madly his body and mind going wild with passion and lust for this beautiful woman.

"Oh Bill I'm close."

"So am I. I love you so much Jewel Diamond."

"And I you, Bill Hazledine. You are the most sexiest man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not only are you attractive but you're kind."

Bill removed Jewel's hands off his butt and brought them over her head and they interlocked their fingers as they climaxed together.

The only sound besides the pan pipes were they're heavy breathing. Bill looked into her eyes and kissed her tears that slid down her cheeks.

"What is it love?"

"That was amazing. And I will always remember this night. Us consumating our love for each other."

Bill agreed by kissing her lips. Their lips were already swollen but they still kissed each other until air was needed.

Bill untangled himself from her and moved behind her to spoon her. They enjoyed the afterglow of their love making.


	2. 1

A month and a half later Bill and Jewel were in their apartment near the university. Jewel was in the bathroom puking her brains out and Bill was behind her trying to soothe her from her discomfort. Jewel finished getting sick and went to brush her teeth.

"This doesn't make any sense. I don't know why I keep getting sick?"

"Maybe you're pregnant?"

Jewel looked at him with a blank expression on her face. She tried to remember her last menstral cycle. "Um, Bill I haven't had my period in almost a month and a half."

Bill looked nervous as well. "Let's not panic love. We'll go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test and then if it is positive we'll make an appointment to see a doctor alright."

"Alright."

Bill and Jewel left their apartment and got into their car. They drove to the pharmacy to get the test. They went into the family bathroom to take the test.

"So I'll just piss on this stick and then we wait for the results."

"Yeah."

Jewel walks into a stall and takes the test.

Three minutes later she comes out of the stall with a smile on her face. "It's a positive. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!"

Bill smiled, hugged her and kissed her passionately. "Let's set up an appointment love. I'm so happy that we're having a baby."

The next day they are in a hospital room waiting for their doctor to come in. Jewel was wearing a paper gown and Bill was holding her hand. The doctor walked in and they smiled.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Smith and let's see how far along you are in the pregnancy." He turns on the ultrasound machine and applies the gel on Jewel's still flat abdomin. "This will be a little cold I'm afraid."

"Bugger. That is cold. It feels a little bit like jello actually."

Dr. Smith pointed towards the screen. "Do you see that like peanut shape?"

The expectant couple nodded.

"That's baby A and that's baby B."

"Twins?" Bill asks anxiously.

"Yes. It looks that you are both expecting twins."

Bill feels a little light headed and faints.

"Bill!" Jewel shrieks.

"It's going to be fine. It happens more times than you think."

"When will he get up?"

"I'll have a nurse bring in smelling salts. That always does the trick."

"That's good."

Five minutes later a nurse is applying smelling salts near an unconscious Bill. The smell makes him come to and he immediately opens his eyes. He gets up and looks at Jewel confused.

"What happened?"

"We were having our ultrasound and you fainted when we found out that we were having twins."

"Really? I thought that was just my imagination. Not the twins thing but me fainting thing."

"Dr. Smith told me it happens all the time."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better."

"You better not do that every time we get an ultrasound and definitely not when I'm giving birth."

"I promise you that I won't do that."

"Alright. Dr. Smith printed two copies of the ultrasound for us."

"Let's get home. I want to celebrate us having two babies."

"Lead the way."

An hour later they returned to their apartment and Bill picked up Jewel and she giggles.

"Bill what are you doing?"

"Carrying the mother of my twin children to our bedroom." Jewel smiles and kisses his cheek as he sets her on the bed. She giggles at him as he hovers over her. He kisses her forehead. Kiss her lips and then goes to kiss her stomach two times. "Hello it's daddy. Mummy and I just found out about the two of you and we already love you so much."

"Bill do you think we should elope so we will be married by the time the babies are born?"

"I don't know. I'd like to but it depends on what you want."

"Frankly, eloping will be less stressful for me and I don't want to deal with our families they don't really understand our love for each other. Our forbidden love. We truly are star-crossed lovers aren't we?"

"But we'll have a happy ending. We're not destined to meet our ends like Romeo and Juliet."

"I hope not. That's just depressing. I almost pulled a Juliet on you."

"Who talked you into that anyway?"

"My mum she was telling me these things about you having a new girlfriend while you were back at University and I listened to her. I will be forever sorry for doing that to you, Bill."

"I know, Jewel."

Jewel wraps some of his blond curls around her fingers and he moans. "I want you to make love to me."

"Is it safe for the babies?"

"While you were unconscious the doctor and I discussed sex and he said it was fine."

"That's good because I certainly didn't want to hurt them or you."

Jewel brings his head closer to hers. Their lips meet in a slow and sweet kiss that grows in its intensity. When breath becomes necessary for the both of them they regretfully separate to get their clothes off. They are still wearing their undergarments. They loved teasing each other before they made love. Bill kisses down her neck until he reaches her breasts. He nuzzles them through the cotton. She groans in pain a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"They are just a little sore that's all."

"Are you sure Jewel?"

"Yes. I love you Bill and these babies are proof that our love is worth it. Any future arguments with our families will be worth it because we have these two children in our lives making us happier."

Bill kisses his fiancee passionately on the lips. She deepens the kiss and grabs his curls. Their tongues tangle themselves to each other as Bill raises Jewel up to unfasten her bra. For the next hour and half they made glorious love to each other and then slept in the afterglow of their love making.


	3. 2

The next week they were at the book store getting pregnancy books and parenting books so they could start preparing for their childrens' arrival. Bill was looking two pregnancy journals one for each parent. He picked up two copies of each. He showed them to Jewel.

"Look I think we should get these as well. Their journals so we can write letters to the babies. What'd you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Absolutely perfect. The twins will love it so much." Jewel said with a smile on her face. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because their nice and sweet daddy bought it for them."

Bill kissed his fiancee and put his hands to the still non-existant bump.

Once they got back to their apartment Jewel ran back into the bathroom to get sick. Bill set down the bags on the counter and went into the bathroom to comfort her.

"Ugh…I hate this so much. Why do they call it 'morning sickness'? It's more like 'thw ae whole bloody day sickness'." Jewel moaned.

Bill rubbed her back. "Jewel hopefully this will only last the first trimester."

"Me too. I don't think I could handle getting sick for nine bloody months."

"When should we tell our families the news?"

"How about when I'm four months because then I would be out of the danger zone of miscarriaging and I don't want that to happen."

"Me neither. I know that our families don't particularily like each other."

Jewel stands up and brushes her teeth. "Your mum hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Jewel."

"Yes she does. She think I'm a bad influence on you. But you're older than me so you're the good influence on me."

Bill walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "You know who cares what our families thought about us in the past. Hopefully it will change once the babies are born."

Jewel spits out her teeth paste and kisses him. Bill smiles and deepens the kiss. "Mmm…my favorite mint flavored kisses."

"If you trying to get me hot and bothered it's working."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bill told her feigning innocence.

"You bible boy are not as innocent as your mummy would like to believe. I mean you did smoke cannibas and knocked me up in a 'love pod."

Bill blushed and nuzzled her neck and she giggled and moaned. "Bill,don't stop doing that."

"I don't plan on doing that Miss Diamond."

"Bill how about next week."

"Next week?"

"I want to be your wife now Bill. How about we get married and then when I'm far along in my pregnancy we'll tell our families about our secret marriage and the babies. What do you think?"

"I like the way you're thinking darling."

"Well let's get to it. I still have that wedding dress I wore when I went a bit loony."

"Which time was that?"

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one."

Bill just smirked at her and she moans in frustration. "I hope our kids don't inherit that smile. You look so bloody innocent with that smile Bill."

"Well I hope our children don't inherit your way with words because I can't say no to you."

"Yes you can. You just don't like to."

The following week Bill was standing next to his best friend from his theology class James Brooks and the minister. He smiled once he heard the music and saw Jewel walking down the aisle with Jame's wife Jeanine and their two year old daughter Melody as the flower girl.

Jewel was all smiles when she saw Bill in his three piece suit. Tears were falling down her face as she took his hand and they turned to look at the minister.

"Dearly beloved we are here today for the union of Bill Hazledine and Jewel Diamond. There are witnesses here that support their marriage. You have chosen to use your own vows. Bill your first."

Bill looked into Jewel's eyes and took her hands in his.

"Jewel I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you. When you ran into me that day I knew that my life would never be the same. You were the fun and joy that I needed in my boring life. You told me that our love was forbidden because our families dislike for each other and we were like Romeo and Juliet. But I know that our life together will have a better ending than their tragic end. You are my best friend, lover, wife and soon to become the mother of my children."

The minister turned to Jewel and smiled at her. "Your turn Jewel."

"Bill I love you. I've loved since I saw that photo of you taken in Africa. When I saw you running in the park that day I intentionally run into so I could meet you. You're eyes and smile were the first things that I noticed. You took care of my scraped knee and then we became inseparable even after our mothers forbidded. I believe that this pregnancy will bring our families together and hopefully our children will be the light in our lives."

"Now can I have the rings." The minister asked James and Jeanine who happily gave them the wedding rings. The minister gave Bill and Jewel the rings to exchange. "Now Bill place this ring on Jewel's ring finger to signify your promises you have made her."

Bill nods and places the wedding ring over her engagement ring. Jewel had tears in her eyes as she looked at her wedding ring.

"Now Jewel place this ring on Bill's ring finger to signify your promises you have made him." She nodded and placed the wedding ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Bill smiles brightly and raises his hands on her face and he brought his lips to hers and they kissed passionately.

When Bill and Jewel returned to their apartment. Jewel kissed him on the lips. She walked into the bathroom to get changed into lingerie that she and Jeanine had bought at Victoria's Secret two days before. It was a black nightgown and she put on some mascara along with lipstick. She walked out and went into their bedroom where she saw Bill laying on the bed wearing only his boxers. He looks at Jewel and his breath catches. Jewel walks over to the bed and gets on it.

"Jewel you look fantastic. Where did you get this?"

"I got it two days ago with Jeanine. Do you like it?"

Bill answers her question by putting her in his lap. She could feel his erection on her thigh and she looked into his eyes seductively. "Does this answers your question love?"

Jewel nodded and kissed him passionately. He slid her hands along the strap of her nightgown and lowers them. He kisses her shoulder and up her neck. She moans and her manicured nails slid down his abdomen to the hem of his boxers. Bill groans and Jewel smiles mischieviously. She puts her hand under his boxers and wraps her hand around his hardened member. Bill makes a squeaking noise against her shoulder.

"What is it my dear husband?" Jewel asks him feigning innocence.

"You know what it is love."

"Oh do I?" Bill rips off her nightgown. Jewel pouts. "That was new."

"I know darling do you forgive me. I just want to make love to you."

Jewel takes off his boxers. She positions herself over his throbbing erection and lowers herself. He sits up and kisses her lips and down her body. She is slowly riding him as he massages her right breast with his tongue.

That drives Jewel over the edge and she climaxes. "Already?"

"It probably has something to do with your pregnancy. The books say that the breasts and the vagina are extra sensitive during pregnancy."

"But we hardly even started." She pouts.

"Jewel, it's our wedding night. We can do it as many times we want."

Jewel looks at him and starts to kiss him again. She resumes her movements and he flips them over so he is on top of her. He puts a hand near her bundle of nerves and plays with it while he thrusts slowly into her.

She gives him a love bite on his neck and he starts moving faster. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist and the position puts him deeper in his wife. Her hands are going up and down his back. Bill moves his hand to her and puts it over their heads. They grasp each others hands and experience their first night as a married couple together.

The next morning Bill woke up first and looked at his sleeping wife and kissed her lips softly. She started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Morning love."

"It's nice to see your smile when I wake up Bill."

"Well it's the only smile you'll ever see first thing in the morning and the last at night."

Jewel smiles and kisses his cheek.


	4. 3

Two months later Bill and Jewel were almost at Jeremy and Joyce's house for the party. They were extremely nervous.

"Bill how do you think they'll react?"

"Hopefully it will be positive." Bill kissed her hand as they entered his parent's driveway.

"Either way we're going to celebrate Christmas by making love tonight." Jewel told him with a smile. It was kind of chilly out Jewel was wearing a blue sweater that concealed her four month pregnant belly so her mum wouldn't suspect her pregnancy until they told them.

There were other cars near the side of the road and she was suddenly nervous to tell everyone in the neighborhood.

"It seems that this year's Christmas the entire neighborhood is invited. I was not expecting this."

"Tell me about it. Let's do this because I don't want the evening to be too awkward than it has to be." Jewel grumbled under her breath.

They opened the door and Joyce hugged her son and gave Jewel a look.

"Hello Joyce how are you?"

"Good now that Bill is here." Joyce notices the wedding bands on Bill and Jewel's ring fingers. "What are those Bill Hazledine. Did you seriously marry her after I begged you not to?"

"Mum please can you at least respect my wife?" Bill asked her annoyed and Joyce had wide eyes.

"What when did you get married?"

"Two months ago Joyce and I'm pregnant with twins so I don't want your bloody attitude tonight." Jewel growled and walked into the bathroom.

Joyce looked at her son hoping that it was a joke. "Tell me that is just a prank."

"No mum we're married and expecting twins." Bill told her flatly starting to get as annoyed with his mum as Jewel was.

"How dare you get married without your family there. We raised you better than that!" She yelled at him.

"We wanted it just to be us because frankly she knows that you can't stand her and I don't want my wife stressed out because of you."

Joyce's mouth was agaped and sadness was in her eyes.

"Mum I don't want to get into an argument with you on Christmas. Accept the fact that I am married to Jewel and that we are having twin babies."

"I can't. I don't like her and I don't think I'll ever will. And if that means not getting to meet my grandchildren so be it."

"I'm going to get Jewel and we're going to announce our marriage and pregnancy to your guests and then we are leaving."

Bill told her walking towards the bathroom and he could hear her crying. He opened the door and saw Jewel sitting on the toilet sobbing her eyes out.

"Why does your mum have to be a bitch? She hates me for the things I did almost a year ago. But I wasn't pregnant then was I?"

Bill rubs her back and kisses her forehead. "I got into a row with my mum. I told her that we are going to tell everyone else about our marriage and the babies then we are leaving if that's what you want?"

"Bill I know that your dad and my mum will be thrilled. If your mum wants to be a witch two can play at that game."

Jewel told him and took his hand as they walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. She went to sit on the couch and Bill sat next to her. Everyone was looking at them and they realized that everyone already knew about the pregnancy.

"I guess you heard us talking with Joyce and we're having twins." Jewel said with a smile.

"And we've been married for two months now."

Everyone was smiling and saying their congratulations. Camilia stood behind the couch and smiled at her daughter and her son-in-law. She could see the subtle pregnant belly under her daughter's sweater.

Jeremy and Joyce walked into the room and Jewel's smile instantly turned into a frown.

Constable Hayne's walked over to Bill's parents with a big smile on his face. "Are you excited about becomiing grandparents?"

Joyce's face paled once again and Camilia noticed that and she decided to mess with her. "We are going to be one, big happy family. Forever."

Joyce's face fell even more Bill saw that and frowned at his mother's behavior. He looked at Jewel as she looked at her mother-in-law.

"Frankly I think my son made a mistake marrying Jewel. He knows that I cannot stand her at all and now they are married and having twins. So I am not thrilled."

"Joyce. Stop before you drive our son away from us." Jeremy said through clenched teeth.

"He loves us too much to do that." She said stubbornly.

The young expectant married couple get off the couch and leave the room. Jeremy goes after them. Camilia walks over to Joyce with a pissed off look on her face. She punched her in the face and she left the room. The people who were still in the room narrowed their eyes and left the room as well.

Joyce looked distraught at the room. She didn't understand why everyone was against her.

Outside Bill, Jeremy and Camilia are consoling a crying Jewel. Bill had her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Jewel. We'll go soon I just need to have a word with mum."

Bill went back into the house where he saw Joyce in the kitchen getting an ice pack to put on her cheek. "Mum I told you that I didn't want to get into an argument with you about this but you had to push this. Why can't you be happy for us. Dad is and so is everyone else. You are my mum and I love you. Can you just apologize to Jewel?"

Joyce doesn't say anything.

"You know that but I'm in love with Jewel and our children so please don't make me choose between the four of you because it will be them."

Joyce looks at him shocked. "Fine. Be with your family. I guess your parents aren't as important as Jewel and your children."

Bill looks at her one last time before slamming the door.

Bill walks over to the car and gets in. He looks at Jewel who still has tears in her eyes. He starts the car and backs out of the drive way.

The drive to their apartment is quiet. When the enter the apartment they are relieved.

"Bill I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about darling. It's my mum who started this. But at least my dad and your mum are supportive in this."

Jewel walks into their bedroom to get the baby journals. Bill smiles when he sees her come back with them.

"I think we should write our children a letter don't you think?"

"Yes. I need to get some things off my mind."

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can have some married couple time." She kisses his earlobe.

Bill nodded and took the daddy journal. He walked over to the table next to the couch and grabbed a pen. He just started writing what was on his mind.

Hello babies,

Tomorrow will be Christmas Day and this time next year the both of you will be with us. I cannot wait for the both of you to be here with your mother and me.

Your grandfather Jeremy and grandmother Camilia will always be there to make sure that you feel loved. My mum on the other hand is being stubborn but hopefully she'll come around.

I'm uncontrollably excited to hold the both of you in my arms once you two are born. You both already have me wrapped around your little itty bitty fingers.

It doesn't matter if you are both girls, boys or one of each. All that matters to me is that you both and mummy are healthy. I need to see how you're mother is doing.

I love you both so much already.

- Daddy

He closed the journal and walked into the bedroom he takes off his clothes. He takes off his boxers and puts on pajama bottoms. He knows Jewel and she'll be wanting easy access. He was already getting a hard on thinking about how gorgeous the pregnancy is making her body look. She was always gorgeous but the new curves just drives him wild with lust and love. He lights some candles. They had been planning on spending Christmas Eve like this for weeks. He heard the shower stop and saw Jewel walking in with a towel wrapped around her goddess like body. Jewel smiles as she sees her husband standing across their bedroom smiling. She let the towel drop and gave him a cheeky smile.

"See anything you like hubby?"

He walks across the room and gives her a passionate kiss. His hands wanders down her pregnant body. His fingers play with her swollen sex. She moans and he deepens the kiss. He slips two fingers into her and she bites his bottom lip playfully. Her hands go down his back and she lowers his pajama bottoms. As they hit the floor she wraps her hand around his erect penis and strokes it.

"I think we should continue this in bed." Bill tells his wife after breaking their kiss. She giggles and they get on their bed. They snuggle under the covers. They are on their sides since this was one of the easiest ways for them to make love because of her pregnancy. He wraps her into her arms as he positions himself near her entrance. He kisses her as he slips his penis into her vagina. They moan in unison. They loved the connection they shared when they were intimate like this. Their legs are wrapped around each other as they move as one. He kisses down her neck and inbetween the valley of her swollen breasts and all the way to her stomach. He kisses it twice. He kisses his way back to her lips. He starts to thrust faster because he can tell that she is almost close.

"Bill keep doing that."

She giggles loudly as he nuzzles his face and curly hair in her neck.

"I love you, Jewel Hazledine."

"I love you too, Bill."

He places a finger around her clitoris and strokes it in time with his thrusts.

She screams as she climaxes and her muscles contract and tighten around his penis. He climaxes almost immediately as she finishes. They hold onto each other as they look at each other and enjoy the afterglow. He gives her a chaste kiss. They put on some clothes and fell asleep. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning Bill woke up to see his wife still sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe that next Christmas that their twins would be there with them. Tears glistened in his eyes. Jewel started to wake and opened her eyes. She smiled seeing her husband looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning darling. How'd you sleep?"

"It did wonders for me after such a stressful day yesterday."

She said placing her arms on his. He gives her a small kiss on her lips and then unwraps his arms around her stomach. He gets off the bed.

"Bill where are you going?"

"Making Christmas breakfast for my wife and our unborn children." He told her with a grin on his face.

Jewel smiled as she watched him walk into their kitchen. She was staring at his ass. She sure did love that ass. She gets off the bed to go to the bathroom. She desperately needed a bath to wash all the unnecessary stress that her mother-in-law gave her the night before.

Thirty minutes later she walked into the kitchen to see Bill putting the last waffle on the platter.

"Breakfast is ready darling. I made some sausage links as well."

She sat at the table and her mouth watered when she saw the food. Her husband sure knew how to make a pregnant woman happy. She just placed sausage after sausage on her plate. Bill walked over with the waffles and the syrup. She squealed when she saw the waffles and started stacking those on her plate as well. Bill sat down next to her and began putting food on his plate. He smirked at her as she began eating her food and moaning.

Jewel looks up to see her husband stupidly smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you look beatiful pregnant."

"I wish I felt the same. I cry all the bloody time. I'm an emotional wreck."

"Jewel you were gorgeous before you got pregnant but now you look like the goddess of fertility."

She smiles and takes another bite of her waffles.

"Do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them! Thanks for making them for me and the babies."

"Hopefully it makes up for my mum's behavior the other night."

"You took care of that last night bible boy." Bill blushed and it made Jewel giggle. "We're married and expecting twins in five months and a half months and you still blush like a virgin."

Bill just smirks at her and starts eating his breakfast.

A few hours later they hear the door knock and Bill answers the door. Camilia was waiting in the hallway. "Come in."

Camilia walks into the apartment.

"Bill who's at the door?" Jewel asks as she walks into the living room. She was wearing a pair of maternity jeans and a Christmas jumper.

"Happy Christmas Jewel."

"Mum what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing considering what happened last night."

"We are doing great. Bill made some belguim waffles this morning and we've just been spending some quality time together."

"Camilia do you want something to drink?"

"Um eggnog if you have any?"

"We don't have any alcoholic beverages here mum. Bill make some tea because I would love to drink some."

"I'll be right back darling."

Bill walks into the kitchen and Jewel looks at Camilia.

"Where's daddy?"

"Who knows?" Camilia said sitting down on a loveseat. "So tell me about the wedding."

"It was like beautiful. We got married in this small chapel. Our friends James, Jeanine and their two year old daughter Melody were the wedding party."

Bill walked in with the two mugs of tea. "What are you ladies talking about?" He gave one to his wife and the other to Camilia. He went back into the kitchen to get his and then sat next to his wife.

"Our wedding."

"It was incredible Camilia. We wrote our own vows and it was an intimate ceremony."

"That's fantastic. Should we have a get together in the neighborhood to celebrate your marriage and the babies."

Jewel looks at Bill and shakes her head in disagreement. "Mum I don't want to get into another fight with Joyce. She really hurt my feelings last night. Who says things like that to a pregnant woman?"

"I punched her in the face and I loved it last night. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Bill didn't say anything. "I told her last night that I would not be speaking with her until she apologizes to Jewel. But I don't see that happening for a while." Bill said sadly.

Jewel rubbed his back as tears slid down his eyes. She brings his hand to her stomach because she knows that he loves putting his hands on her stomach. He loves the connection between them and their unborn children. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Oh I need to get something. I'll be right back." Jewel said as she got off the couch awkwardly.

Bill looks at Camilia to see that she is actually smiling. "You both are really excited about the babies aren't you?"

"I'm uncontrollably excited. I just can't wait to meet them and get to know them."

Jewel walked back in with one of the baby journals. "Mum we would love it if you wrote a letter to the babies."

"I would love to." Camilia said with a smile and took the journal. She reached into her purse to get a pen and began writing her letter.

Camilia spent another hour and a half with them until she decided to leave. Bill and Jewel went to take a nap on their bed

My grandbabies…

God I never thought I'd ever have to write that especially when my daughter is only eighteen. I will always be there when you need me. I love your parents very much. Today is Christmas and I'm ecstatic that the both of you will be joining us next year. I love you.

- Nana Camilia


End file.
